Positives and Negatives of Life permanent hiatus!
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: The legendary soldiers have a secret. Naga and Wavern were only trapped within the perfect core. But when a disturbance with the balance occurs, what will happen when a strange girl gets a bakugan with the infinity core? And where did the Silent core go?


**The original brawlers might not be in this story but they still might. They don't have as such a big part as they normally do but I might not include them at all. Joe is in it though and this is just a prologue kind of thing. The six bakugan the brawlers had might be in it though.  
**

The six legendary soldiers sat around the perfect core. Only they, who had been there for centuries, knows that Wavern, the original holder of the infinity core, and Naga, the original holder of the silent core, were both within the perfect core. For when the cores joined together in Drago, everyone thought they had lost the two white bakugan. But really, their souls were in the cores and now rest in the perfect core.

"Do you think it would be wise to tell Drago of the two white bakugan's existence?" Frosch asked.

"If he knew, he would do his very best to get Wavern out. and the only way of doing that is to destroy the perfect core. And by doing that, he'd be destroying himself" Oberus said.

"I can see you are right. But what if something were to happen and he found out? What would we do?" Frosch asked.

"It hasn't so we don't need to worry about it." Excedra said.

"But if it were, I don't want to be helpless and not know what to do. We only have a matter of time before Drago finds out. And eventually, we all know he will. It can't be a secret forever." Oberus said.

"Oberus is right. I think we should have at least an idea of what to do. This is very important." Appollonir said.

"I agree as well." Lars Lion said.

"I see no fault with this plan. It is always good to be prepared." Clayf said.

"Then is it agreed? We will plan what happens right now." Appollonir said.

"There are a few ways we could try. Maybe we could prevent Drago from coming if he finds out. He is on earth after all." Lars Lion said.

"No, he is the perfect dragonoid, we couldn't stop him." Clayf said.

"Hmmm, if Drago was on the verge of destroying the perfect core, what if we serperated the core into the infinity and silent core again? That would mean Drago stays alive, but not a perfect dragonoid anymore." Frosch said.

"That is a good idea. I think we've come to a consensus agreed?" Oberus asked. The other legendary soldiers agreed with this idea.

"Actually, Drago would still be powerful as he is but just can't open up the portals. He'd need to combine the two cores together again" Appollonir said. Then, an huge shudder ran through each them.

"What was that!?" Clayf exclaimed.

"I don't know. But there is a disruption with the balance! The perfect core! It's collapsing!" Lars Lion said.

"Quick! Everyone! Separate the cores and send them to earth! It is the only way they will survive!" Appollonir shouted. The other legendary soldiers focused their powers and separated the two cores. They tore a hole in the demensions and went to earth.

"I think we need to go to earth as well! The whole demen sion is going through a shock!" Excedra shouted. The legendary soldiers followed the cores and fell to earth. When they arrived, they saw the two cores go off in different directions.

"What will happen to them now?" Lars Lion asked. The soldiers were all in ball form.

"The two cores have Naga and Wavern with them. Wavern is with the infinity core and Naga the must be off in search of a human to bond with." Appollonir said.

"The only question is, which humans will they choose? We can only hope they end up in the right hands." Excedra said. The soldiers managed to get up and then saw around them.

"We must go and find a human ourselves. We cannot move in this world." Clayf said.

"We need to be together though also." Oberus said.

"Why don't we contact the battle brawlers? It is a wise decision in my opinion." Frosch said.

"Yes. But then we'd need to tell Drago about Wavern." Apollonir protested.

"Do we have a choice?" Excedra asked.

"I guess not. Gather together, we will be taking a trip." Appollonir said. Then, there was a bright light and the six bakugan were gone.

**Sorry the prologue was kind of short but the chapters will be longer hopefully. I've decided that the brawlers will be in the story but not as much as they usually are. I am not sure how I like the ending and it is not that good. But the rest will be much better. Read & Review as always and stay tuned for my next chapter. (I know I have a lot of new stories going on and I will be working on the others I said I would work on right now.)**


End file.
